Aftermath
by Icarii Enchantress
Summary: Warning: You may not understand this at all.


"Come on, Angel," said Sera, also known as Kallee, as she dragged the poor girl down the   
hallway towards a small group of people.  
"Where are we going?" asked Angel - who's real name was Phoebe - pretty sure that   
Kallee had escaped from the local loony bin. But then again, Kallee hadn't been the only   
one drinking.   
Now that she was closer to the group, she could see who they were. There was, of   
course, Kallee, Chris - Kallee's boyfriend, Jubilation Lee - Jubilee, John - Pyro, Robert   
'Bobby' Drake - Iceman, Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde - Shadowcat, Ellie - Aquila and Rogue.  
Kallee continued to drag Angel, with the others, down the hall. She stopped suddenly by   
a hall table, where she pressed a hidden lock on the paneled wall. The wall slid open,   
revealing a hidden elevator. Angel and the others had never seen this. But then again,   
Kallee was practically an X-Man and had access to a lot more stuff than they did.  
After Kallee pushed everyone into the elevator, she a box on the wall and spoke through   
an intercom. "Kallee."  
After a series of beeps, a computerized voice came through the speakers. "Sera Aeryn   
Summers. Code name: Kallee. Date of birth: seventeenth of September. Mutant   
powers:....."  
"Yeah, yeah, we get the point," Kallee interrupted the computer. "Danger room."  
The elevator started and after about a minute it stopped and everyone walked out into a   
huge room filled with gym equipment. There was a metal wall on one side which Kallee   
walked up to and unlocked the door.  
"Welcome to the Danger Room," Kallee said motioning for them all to follow her through   
the door.  
"The what?" Jubilee asked.  
"The Danger Room. It's a simulation room. Where you can do anything you can imagine,   
and never leave the room. Pretty cool, huh?" replied Kallee, looking at the awe on their   
faces.  
"It's amazing," Angel breathed.  
"My friends, we are going to party!" Kallee announced, loading up the party program she   
had designed, and giggling like she was drunk. Which she - and everyone else - was.  
  
  
"You're all grounded," announced Scott, when the group of teenagers sat down in   
Xavier's office.  
"No we're not," Kallee answered back to her brother, her voice full of defiance.  
Scott sighed. "And why not Sera?"  
"Because it's not just, it's not right, it's, it's, it's, it's," Kallee replied, having trouble   
coming up with a plausible reason for their actions.  
"Brilliant reason," Bobby mumbled under his breath.  
Aquila rolled her eyes. "Shut-up, Drake."  
Kallee ignored them both. "Look, it was my idea to go down - although I take no   
responsibility for us getting drunk - so I'm the one who should be getting into trouble.  
"She was pretty drunk, though," John added.  
"Nice defense, John," Rogue said sarcastically. "We agreed to go with her, so we should   
all get punished."  
"Yeah," the others agreed.  
Kallee looked t Scott. Scott, let them go. I know it's my fault. Hell, even you know it's   
my fault. Scott looked at her. Let them go.  
"Sera, stay here. Everyone else, you're late for class."  
"But..."  
"Not buts, Christopher. Go," Scott ordered them.  
After they were gone, Scott looked at Sera. She looked back at him.   
"How, the hell did you get drunk? And what were you thinking taking them down to the   
Danger Room?" Scott exploded.  
"Oh, well. I have no bloody idea how I got drunk Scott. I went out with the others, okay.   
And I obviously wasn't thinking if I took them down to the Danger Room, was I?" she   
yelled back.  
"Obviously not! You're the only one who could know how you got drunk though," Scott   
replied.  
"Last night, all I had to drink was water. You know me better than anyone, Scott. In   
sixteen years I have never asked to have a drink of alcohol. What makes you think I'd   
start now?"  
"Peer pressure. Idiocy? Pick one."  
"How about neither?"  
"What is going on in here?" Professor Xavier asked as he and Jean Grey came into the   
office.  
Kallee sat down and glared at Scott, who was glaring back.  
"Sera, go to class, " Jean told her. Kallee picked up her things and stormed out of the   
room, slamming the door telekinetically.  
"What'd you do that for?" Scott demanded.  
"Scott, calm down," Jean said. He did. "I analyzed Sera's blood sample. There was not a   
trace of alcohol in it. Even today she's still have small traces of it. She wasn't drunk from   
alcohol last night."  
"She's not stupid enough to take them down there without a reason to back her up   
though. She didn't have a reason. She said she thought she was drunk," Scott told her.  
"Then it seems we have a mystery that may not be solved soon," Professor Xavier said   
gently.  
  
  
"Phoebe, what have I told you about passing notes in class?" asked their teacher Ororo   
Monroe - also known as Storm. Phoebe looked sheepish.  
"Sorry," she said as she crumpled the paper in her hand. Kallee walked into the room -   
looking like a total mess - and spoke softly to her for a few moments. Then she walked   
out.  
"What's going on?" Aquila asked everyone after Kallee disappeared through the doors.   
Chris put his hand up.  
"Yes, Chris," Storm asked.  
"Is everything all right?"  
"Yes. Everything is fine. Now get back to your work. It's important for the upcoming   
tests," Storm said in her ever-calm manner.  
  
  
Kallee looked up at the sky. It was a cloudless, clear blue sky.   
She felt the urge to go and yell at her brother again, but fought it down. "Calm down,   
Summers. You've never intentionally yelled at Scott. What's gotten into you?" she asked   
herself quietly.  
She stretched out under the giant Oak tree she was lying under and sighed. If only life   
had ever been this simple. No yelling at anyone, fighting to stay alive, no trying to hide   
your fears...'Magneto is behind bars,' she thought. 'He can't hurt you again.'   
She looked down at her stomach and rested her hand there. The memory resurfaced as   
if it had happened only hours ago...  
  
Magneto had captured the rest of the team and had them as prisoners in a copper room.   
Rogue was somewhere above them, tied to a machine that Kallee suspected was the   
machine Magneto would use to try to turn the people on Ellis Island into mutants with. She   
couldn't help Rogue - her powers weren't strong enough to fly her up there to untie her,   
and if she went down to the room, she'd be caught as well. So all she could do was wait in   
her hiding place on Liberty Island and wait.  
She shook her head. "To hell with waiting.'  
She climbed her way to the side of the copper room and discreetly looked into it.   
Magneto was apparently gloating about Senator Kelly. His associate, Sabertooth, was   
standing near Scott. No one seemed to notice her. Not yet.  
"You're going to get yourself killed, Summers," she muttered almost silently to herself as   
she climbed just as silently into the room and gathered her strength. Her strength and her   
powers of telekinesis and telepathy.  
Something must have given her away, because Magneto turned and faced her.  
"Well, well. Another member of Charles' little band of heros. What a pity to waste such a   
young life," he said.  
Scott couldn't see her, he had his eyes shut. His visor gone. But he must have realized   
whom Magneto was talking about, because he tensed.  
She focused her thoughts on sending a psychic bolt to knock Magneto unconscious. But   
he must have seen it coming because he sent a piece of metal flying straight at her. It   
knocked her clear out of the room and sent her falling to the ground of Liberty Island. She   
re-focused her thoughts on slowing her decent as much as possible.  
She heard Jean and Storm scream, then Scott.  
She felt a searing pain in her stomach as she hit the ground hard and lost   
consciousness...  
  
Kallee sat bolt upright, and felt tears sting her cheek and she had to bite her lip to start   
crying out. Later, she'd found out that she slowed her decent enough too not kill her, but   
she punctured her stomach when she'd landed. Now she had a permanent scar to show for   
it.  
"Sera," Scott's voice said behind her.  
"What?"  
"How're you doing?"  
"I'm fine. Maybe I'm just having a hangover from my apparent drunkenness," she said.  
"You weren't drunk and you know it."  
"Wasn't I?"  
"You're a terrible liar," Scott said, sitting down next to her. "You're not fine. Even I can   
see that. But you know that Magneto can't hurt you now. You know that, don't you?"  
"What do you think I've been saying to myself the past week. I'm not an idiot, Scott.   
And you may not realise that I do know that I'm completely losing it okay? I know that,"   
she said. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone right now."  
"You might want to talk to your friends, you know. They have no idea what's going on.   
Rogue hasn't told them, and won't unless you tell them first," Scott said as she was   
leaving. "They'd want to help you. You could use their friendship, Sera."  
"I don't need, or want their help," she replied, angrily storming away.  
As she stormed away, Professor Xavier sent out an open telepathic message. All senior   
students and X-Men meet in the Danger Room.  
She sighed and changed her course. She heard Scott follow her. She wasn't in the mood   
for training, and she didn't want to get hurt again.  
  
  
When the X-Men were suited up in their black leather outfits, and the senior students   
had changed into something easier to move in, everyone met in the Danger Room. Kallee   
stood on the side of the X-Men, and was shaking slightly.  
The X-Men faced off with the senior students. Kallee faced Kitty and they started a hand-  
to-hand combat fight, because Kitty's only weapon was phasing and she couldn't use it on   
her friends without killing them. Which didn't matter to Kallee, she was more than a match   
for Kitty's ninja abilities. At one stage Kallee threw Kitty at a wall and Kitty had to Phase   
through it to save herself getting hurt.  
Kallee took the opportunity to look around the room. She missed Kitty phasing back   
through the room and ended being kicked in the stomach.   
Kallee doubled over and then collapsed onto the ground. She started coughing up blood,   
and felt as though she was going to throw up. She saw Kitty ready to strike again, not   
noticing what had happened. Kallee used up a lot of her strength to telekinetically push   
Kitty across the room, giving her time to run out of the room.  
"Sera! Sera, are you all right?" she heard Jean calling after her.  
Kallee kept going until she got to the medical room. She went over to the sink and   
started coughing up more blood. She looked down at her uniform to see that there was a   
weird pattern on her stomach area. She put her hand over it and then pulled it away and   
saw it was covered in blood.  
She turned back to the sink when she felt another surge of coughs. As she was   
coughing, a wave of dizziness hit her and she fainted, hitting her head on the edge of the   
sink.  
  
  
Xavier turned the program in the Danger Room off, after he'd heard Jean call after Sera.   
He went down the Danger Room to talk to Jean and Scott.   
"What happened?" he asked Jean.  
"I'm not sure. But she ran off, in a hurry I might add," she replied. She helped Kitty to   
her feet. "You okay, Kitty?"  
"Yeah, a little dazed. I didn't know she was that strong," Kitty replied, dusting herself   
off.  
"Kitty, do you know what happened?" Scott asked her.  
Kitty shook her head. "When I phased back through the wall, I kicked her and winded   
her. Then she sent me flying, and ran off."  
"Jean, you'd better see this," Storm said from where Kallee had collapsed.  
Jean went over and looked at what Ororo was pointing out. It was blood.  
"Professor, can you find her?" Jean asked, sounding concerned.   
The Professor taped in to his psychic ability for a moment. "Yes, she's in the medical   
bay."  
Jean and Scott ran to the medical room, while the Professor and Storm gave the   
students free time outside. The noticed the worried looks on all their faces.  
"Professor Xavier, what's the matter with Kallee?" Bobby asked.  
"Yeah, she's been really weird lately," Angel added.  
"She's fine."  
  
  
Jean ran into the medical room, but couldn't see Sera. But the Professor said that she   
was here. Then she noticed the light over the sink was on. She ran up to it and almost   
tripped over Sera, who was unconscious on the ground and bleeding from her stomach   
wound and probably internally.  
"Scott! Help me get her up on the bed," Jean ordered Scott, who was in shock. He   
complied.  
Jean hooked Sera up to life-support and tore the middle of her suit off of her. The scar   
where she'd punctured herself was reopened and bleeding. Jean gave Scott a towel and   
made him put pressure on the wound, to stop the bleeding while she checked the internal   
bleeding.  
  
  
"Where's Kallee? I haven't seen her for days," Rogue said. They were all in class. Xavier   
was teaching them advanced Physics.  
"Yeah, it's just like when they came back after they put Magneto away..." Kitty replied,   
before stopping when Kallee walked into the room. She was death white and they could   
tell that she had a bandage around her stomach. She went and talked with Xavier before   
leaving the room.  
"If you'll excuse me," Professor Xavier said leaving the room. "You can start your   
essays."  
"I wonder what all that was about?" Chris said. He spoken to Kallee the day before   
briefly and she'd made it clear that she didn't want to date anyone at the moment.  
  
  
"Sera, why are you doing this now?" Scott asked.  
"Doing what? Acting like a spoiled brat? Acting like a baby? Like a girl who was thrown   
out of the Statue of Liberty and ended impaled on a stick? Tell me, Scott. What am I   
acting like?"  
"Like a confused girl, who has been through major trauma and won't talk about it.   
Believe it or not, Sera, we only want to help you." Scott was shocked to see his little sister,   
the one who was always on top of the world and strong enough to handle anything life   
could throw at her, as depressed and as confused as this.  
Sera started crying. "Scott, I was impaled on a stick because I believed I could make a   
difference. That's not exactly a morale booster, okay. I know I am messed up. I know if I   
don't get over it soon, I'll go crazy. I just want it to be the way it was. I want..."she sat   
down and put her head in her hands.  
He sighed. "I know what happened to you, believe when I say I wish it had've been me.   
No sixteen year old should have to go through this, but you have to let us help you. Come   
here," he pulled her close and hugged her. "I haven't exactly been Mister Supportive   
lately, have I."  
  
  
"She seems to be suffering post-traumatic-stress-syndrome..." Jean started.  
"I could have told you that," Scott interrupted.  
Xavier, Ororo and Jean looked at him like he'd gone mad. Scott never interrupted or   
answered back unless it was counter-productive.  
"Scott, this isn't easy on any of us. We've all helped raise Sera from when she was little.   
It breaks my heart to see her like this," Jean said.  
"She's right, Scott. We never hoped that we'd see her go through something like this,"   
Ororo added.  
Xavier looked hopeful. "It is good that we now know what's been bothering her lately.   
And she seems to be getting better everytime I see her."  
"Yes, she has," Jean said. "Now she's just has to rest and let her wound heal own it's   
own. The physical and mental wound. It'll take time, but she will pull through."  
Scott shrugged. "I want her to be back at school with people, not on her own."  
"I agree. She's needs to be involved with people. Although, she's adamant that she   
doesn't want to go with everybody. She just needs time.  
  
  
6 MONTHS LATER  
Sera - now no longer called Kallee - sat on her bed playing with Chris' hair. It was late at   
night, and most people were starting to turn in for the night.  
"I wish you wouldn't do that, Sera. It makes me feel like a girl," he complained. She   
looked hurt. He kissed her. She smiled and stopped playing with his hair.  
"That better?" she asked.  
"Much. Thank you."  
Sera had gotten over her post-traumatic-stress-syndrome in record time and was now   
back to her normal self. Mostly.   
She still had nightmares. Who wouldn't? But she was getting over that. Wasn't she?  
Chris started kissing her all over.  
"Have you lost it, Chris?" she asked, laughing.  
He kissed her on her mouth and moved his hand up....  
  
  
"Ahhh. Ow, ow," Sera sat bolt upright in her bed, upsetting her healing stomach. She   
looked around her room and made sure that she was alone in it. Then she sank back into   
her bed. "God, Summers. You are really losing it."  
RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"Damn alarm," she said throwing it against the wall with telekinesis. It stops ringing.   
"Much better."  
Then she heard a something pounding on her bedroom door.   
"WHAT!!" she yelled, manually throwing a pillow at the door. The pillow hit Scott in the   
face.  
"Well, you're awake."  
"Not for long," Sera smiled sweetly, but spoke through clenched teeth. "Go away."  
Scott smiled ruefully. "Someone's in a bad mood."  
"And you'll be on the receiving end of it if you don't leave!" Sera smiled sarcastically, but   
spoke sweetly.  
"Okay, okay. I'd rather not be on the receiving end of your anger," he said jokingly, then   
in a concerned voice he said, "How's your stomach?"  
"Much better than it was a week ago. Still sore. Still annoying enough to make me throw   
you out of my room so I can sleep!"  
Scott turned towards the door and then looked at her. "Just checking on you. Have a   
nice sleep," he said as he closed the door.  
Sera sank back into her bed sheets and sighed. Then she remembered her dream. "Who   
the hell is Chris?" she asked in a daze. Then she fell asleep.  
  



End file.
